Another Angle
by randomper88
Summary: This is the last battle... through a different demigod's eyes. My first Fanfic. Please read!


**This story is about Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. It is from a different demigod's perspective. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

"Michael Joshua Hall, sir."** (A/N You can find how Michael looks like at my profile. Scroll down!)**

"Method of death?"

"I died in the war."

"Oh, yeah? Mind telling me how?"

I shrugged, "Yeah sure fine." I was talking to Charon; ferryman of Hades the God of Death. I watched as Charon got out the ferry and his oars and motioned for me to take a seat. Then, we were of for the Underworld of Hades.

* * *

><p>It started like this, Percy Jackson had just came back from a mission and all of us were rushing to the beach to greet him. Everyone except me. I was too busy spending my days sleeping and taking part in camp activities. Good news, bad news given blah, blah, blah. Apparently Beckendford (great guy by the way) died while on the mission.<p>

A few weeks later, we were on our way to New York in three white vans from camp under the name of _Delphi Strawberry Service, which_ by the way were used to shuttle our fresh produce into the city. There were forty of us in all and everyone was nervous. I suppose because we were sending out so much demigod aura that probably every monster in north-east United States were on their way here. It was almost like sending out a message: _Hey guys we're here! Just waiting for you to come and rearrange all our faces_. Percy was busy thanking us for coming and told us that something bad was going to happen by tonight. And then we were off.

When we reached the Empire State Building, we went inside the lobby. After a few minutes of bickering with the security guard about the sixth hundredth floor and using the elevator up, he let us in eventually. Walking in, it felt nothing like Olympus. Usually, it was always busy but now it looked just like an abandoned battlefield. Not many people were there and those who were avoided or ran away from us. There was a flash of blue light and they were streaking across the sky towards Olympus but faded away soon. We walked into the throne room, there was no one there except a lady whom Percy called 'Lady Hestia'. We bowed and I realised that Hestia was the goddess of home and hearth. Percy suddenly collapsed – don't ask me why.

As Percy was going to ask Hestia something, my dad Hermes appeared. Apparently, Zeus was not here and Hermes (being the god of messengers) was supposed to take messages for him. I frowned, and I felt John shift restlessly. I knew why as this was _not_ part of the plan. However, Jackson asked us to do a sweep of the city and check the defences. We were also supposed to see who was left in Olympus and meet back here in thirty minutes. He placed my half-siblings; Travis and Conner Stoll in charge.

After all that fuss, we meet back in the throne room and exited the building. Percy was determined and very sure we would hold Manhattan during the war. I did not think so but as John said: "What choice do we have?" Maddeningly enough, Christine agreed with him. That was unusual as those two were always fighting with each other. Jackson dished out the places respective cabins would defend. I was with Conner and half of the Hermes cabin. Unfortunately, Percy just _had_ to be such a killjoy and told us we were not allowed to stop and loot stores or take anything _at all_. Can you believe this guy?

After a few minutes of sorting everything out, Percy told us we could take phones to call Annabeth if anything happened. But we had to drop it after the call. But the big surprise was Thalia and her bunch of guyphobia Hunters of Artemis. They were going to help us defend the city. Hugging - at least from Thalia - and greetings went round and we split up to our respective places.

When the first wave of Cronus's army came at us, we were all ready for them. There was slashing and stabbing everywhere. Once I thought I saw John go down but I was blocked by a hellhound. I parried a thrust from an enemy demigod – I could have sworn on the River Styx that was Daniel, one of my old friends before he joined the army. Somehow or other, we managed to defeat them all and drive them back. We headed over to Plaza Hotel, which is sort of like our headquarters.

A couple of Hunters pointed the way to the elevators and when we reached a room, I immediately collapsed on a beanbag. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I woke there was a cheeseburger and a can of Sprite next to me with a note: _Hope you like it. Christine_. I had not realised how hungry I was and I scarfed down that burger and can of Sprite down before heading off to wash up. I grabbed part of the silk draperies to bandage my wounds.

I fell asleep and woke up again. I got dressed and got ready for the next wave of the army. When we saw them, we let instinct take over. We charged them. There were _dracaenae_ and giants and hellhounds and not to forget, enemy demigods.

I was in the thick of it, slashing everything that came in my way. Then I came face to face with him; Benjamin Alexander Smith. My old nemesis, son of Ares; god of war. He sneered when he saw me. He was wearing his stupid helmet with a vulture imprint on it.

"So Hall, you're back for another bashing."

"At least I don't look like a pig. Eh, Benji?" I replied putting a slur on Benji as that was one nickname he hated.

He growled in rage and swang his sword at me. I parried and tried slashing at him. Sadly, he saw that and dodged. I cursed in Ancient Greece and stabbed him. He blocked that but I kicked him in the face and it connected nicely and took his helmet off. The battle raged on and I found myself with his sword, Soul Reaper's point at my neck.

"Have a good afterlife." He sneered.

I ignored him and gave him a two-footed face planted him. Before I knew it, I had stabbed him in the heart breaking his entire armour altogether.

I was shocked. There was blood everywhere. Even if I hated the poor bloke, this was just wrong in so many ways. I had always dreamt of the day that I would beat Ben or at least wound him into submission. But this? My stomach did a somersault and I felt sick. I didn't mean to kill the guy but I guess that the situation and anger got to me. What would Christine and John say when they saw this? As the battle raged on, it felt as if I was in my own world. But a voice snapped me back into reality. It was Daniel and he had tears in his eyes. "S…sorry man. But I just had to do it. I had to…" I opened my mouth to say something, anything. Just then, Christine and John ran up. I watch as she placed her hands over her mouth and tears started to form. John just looked shocked.

"Oh gods Daniel, what did you do?" she asked him.

"I didn't mean to…" he protested in a quiet voice.

I didn't know what she was talking about. But seeing Christine cry brought back some feeling in me. I dreaded to look down but I had to, there was no stopping it. So I looked, and fell to my knees. There sticking out of my chest was a sword. The Slayer; Daniel's sword. I knew because I was the one who gave it to him as a birthday present years ago. I looked up with a look of surprise and maybe a little hurt. I always knew Daniel was a good swordsman but I never thought that the little traitor would do this. Not after everything we ever did together. Just me, John and Daniel. The last thing I felt was Christine's smooth hand and I saw her face streaked with tears as she closed my eyes for the last time…

* * *

><p>"Mmm, any regrets Hall?"<p>

"No sir. Maybe just one. And that was to tell Christine about how I felt and say goodbye and good luck to John."

"All right, here we are; the Underworld. Good luck kiddo." Charon said and added under his breath, "You'll need it."

And so, with my head held high, I walked into the gates of the Underworld stoping to give Cerberus a bone on the way. After everything that had happened, I was strangely happy. I knew that my death was hopefully not going to be in vain for I trusted Percy, Annabeth and the other campers to have the strength and determination to win this war. But somewhere deep down inside, I longed for the old days at camp again. Just me and my two best buds hanging out with each other and doing things like pulling pranks and duelling.

But then there was Christine. I knew her since we were kids training together in camp. I remembered her dark brown hair, her deep bluish-greenish eyes. And her smile. That smile that I would always carry with me in my heart. I felt something for her. Affection or the kind of love all friends have for each other? I did not know and I still don't. But I'm satisfied with my life. I will pray for all the campers' safety.

Things are not so bad here; Rhadmanthus, Minos and Aeaculus - judges that decide you're fate in the Underworld - sent me to Elysian Fields. I had a satisfied smile on my face as I knew I was going to see Beckendford and Silena and all my friends – dead ones at least- again. The gates closed behind me and I prepared myself for my afterlife…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
